The Great Escape
by VyxenSkye
Summary: When an accident in the Host Club takes things too far, Hikaru and Kaoru take things into their own hands to show their parents that they won’t be separated, even if they have to make a great escape. HikaKao TWINCEST!


The Great Escape

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rating: T

Summary: When an accident in the Host Club takes things too far, Hikaru and Kaoru take things into their own hands to show their parents that they won't be separated, even if they have to make a great escape. HikaKao TWINCEST!

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or the song "Great Escape" which belongs to Boys Like Girls. Enjoy!

_Tonight we'll change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
And we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think its just cause were young  
We'll feel so alive _

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free, tonight  
_

_Second Verse and Chorus_

* * *

Fingers clenched tighter around each other as the two walked into the third music room of Ouran Academy. Kaoru took a step closer to his twin as Hikaru moved forward faster, his topaz eyes scanning the room. It was a normal day in the Host Club, at least, that's what they all thought.

It would never turn out to remain that way.

The Hitachiin twins made their way to the sofa that they always occupied, seeing as how they were here earlier than everyone else. Hikaru sat first, lounging in the back corner of the sofa, his legs sprawled across the cushions. Kaoru fitted himself in front of his brother, his back to Hikaru's chest and his legs between his brother's.

Hikaru smiled, pressing his cheek briefly against Kaoru's temple and wrapping an arm around Kaoru's waist and pulling him closer. Kaoru purred faintly, closing his eyes and resting the back of his head against Hikaru's shoulder.

They remained like this for some time, just sitting in silence together with their eyes closed. Hikaru's fingers trailed over Kaoru's side softly, their bodies at gentle rest. It was nice to lay like this, cradled in the warmth of each other after the cold of the world outside. Midwinter had never been the twins' favorite time of year.

Voices sounded at the entrance, and both of them opened their eyes to look at the doorway. The rest of the Host Club came through the doors, Honey bounding in front with his rabbit clutched in his hands. The small boy smiled at the twins, waving.

"Hi Hika-chan, hi Kao-chan!"

Kaoru smiled, waving a little. "Hi Honey-senpai."

Hikaru grunted faintly in response, but a small smile was on his face. The rest of the club came inside, Tamaki twirling inside. "Be prepared my sons and daughter! Our lovely ladies are on their way!"

The twins didn't move, their eyes moving towards the door as it was opened by Mori and Kyouya to admit the girls. The usuals flocked towards them, cooing as they saw the cuddling brothers.

"Hello Hikaru-_kun_, Kaoru-_kun_." one of the girls greeted with a smile. "It's nice to see you today."

Hikaru smiled at the girl, his topaz eyes sparkling. "It is always nice to see you lovely ladies, your beauty is like a warm breeze amid this cold weather."

Kaoru instantly latched onto the bait, shrinking away from his brother and nibbling on his knuckle. "Hikaru, I thought that I was your warmth..."

The older twin blinked, but Kaoru could see the restrained laughter in his gaze. "I"m sorry Kaoru." He reached out, taking a hold of the younger's chin and pulling their faces close. Kaoru felt his heart leap as Hikaru's voice dropped to a husky, lust-filled timbre, shivers running down his spine. "But you know that you are the only one that will be keeping my bed warm..."

A brilliant blush flared across Kaoru's cheeks while squeals echoed from the girls surrounding them. "Oh Hikaru, I look forward to it..."

Their eyes were locked, and gravity decided to play a role here. Tamaki, who had been bouncing around behind them, tripped over his own feet and fell backwards. He flung out his arms to catch himself, and his arm collided with the back of Hikaru's head.

The twins' lips met amid screams from the girls, wide topaz eyes locked together.

Kaoru's eyes were the first to sink closed, his lips shuddering beneath Hikaru's. The elder twin felt the near silent moan that escaped the younger's lips, and fire raged through his body. He reached around, his fingers threading through

Kaoru's hair, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. Their mouths moved against each other, tongues darting shyly in and out of each other's mouths.

Arms wrapped around each other, the twins' bodies moved closer and closer, fitting together like a puzzle. They had forgotten their audience, lost in the feel of their first kiss together.

It took strong hands wrapped in the back of Kaoru's jacket to pull him away, and another set of hands yanking Hikaru backwards. The two twins separated with a gasp, their eyes flying open to meet each other's before traveling to their captors. Mori released Kaoru as soon as the two were apart, but Tamaki kept his hold on Hikaru.

"What are you thinking?" he hissed. "That's over the line, Hikaru!"

Hikaru blinked, and then his eyes finally found those of the girls that were watching them. While the initial kiss had brought screams from them, they were now silent, staring at the two with wide eyes. A few had their hands over their mouths, looks of what Hikaru could only compare to horror on their faces. If he wasn't mistaken, there were a few missing as well.

_Shit._

The elder twin tried to save their folly, putting a disarming smile on his face. "I'm sorry, girls, it seems that Kaoru and I got a little carried away. As you can see, our idiot Lord's mistake started that, we didn't do it on purpose."

He was greeted with silence, and Kaoru reached out, grabbing his twin's hand and pulling him to his feet. "Come on Hika..." he whispered. "We need to go."

The two darted out of the room, and once the door was closed, Kaoru leaned against it, his breathing a little heavy. His eyes met Hikaru's a moment later, both twins a little wide-eyed and surprised.

"What just happened?" Kaoru murmured.

Hikaru shook his head. "I really don't know Kaoru. But I think it's a good idea that we just go home for the day."

A nod was his response, and, wrapping their fingers together, they moved towards the entrance of Ouran Academy. Hikaru squeezed his brother's hand in reasurrance as he felt him shaking, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this fine. I'm sure everyone will forget about it tomorrow, and the girls will get over their shock." He smiled widely at his brother, topaz eyes revealing what he really felt to his twin. Revealing what they both felt.

Worry. Fear. Confusion.

Kaoru nodded nonetheless. "Yea."

* * *

The twins arrived home to complete silence. This wasn't anything new by any stretch of the imagination, their parents were hardly ever home, but the fact that there were no maids or servants around kind of unnevered Kaoru. He slid closer to Hikaru's side, his eyes darting back and forth nervously.

Hikaru too felt uneasy, but he squeezed Kaoru's hand reasuringly, to try and calm him down. Together they made their way up the stairs and towards their room amid the complete silence of their large home.

"Hika... Something's not right..." Kaoru murmured. Hikaru was about to agree with him when they came into the second level lounge, but the sight of who was there stopped them.

Both of their parents were seated on the couch in the lounge, staring silently at them as they walked into the room. Kaoru swallowed thickly, as did Hikaru; they hadn't seen their parents together in some time, and the sight of their father was enough to give them shivers.

"Come sit down, boys." Hitachiin Ryoku said firmly, giving no room for arguement.

Kaoru moved first, pulling Hikaru along with him as the other pulled back. They sat close together on the couch, their topaz eyes briefly meeting their mother's matching ones. "It's good too see you again, Father." Kaoru murmured.

The man didn't respond to him, his dark eyes serious. Hitachiin Yuzuha smiled though, even though it was shaky, her body shaking. "We've heard some... disturbing news, boys."

Hikaru flinched inperceptibly, his hand tightening around Kaoru's. He managed to keep his voice steady though as he spoke. "What would that be, Mother?"

Their father's voice was a faint rumble as he interuptted his wife. "That you boys were..._kissing_." He spat out the word as though it were a curse, his face disgusted.

Kaoru started, and then spoke with a pleading air to his tone. "We didn't do it on purpose! We were hit by Tamaki-senpai!"

Ryoku's face darkened. "But you apparently continued this act with what was described to us as _vigor_."

The younger twin had no response to that, shrinking backwards in his chair as Hikaru moved forward. "It's not like it's a big deal! Kaoru and I have always been close, everyone knows that! We're not going to do it again!"

Again the man's face darkened, anger filtering into his gaze. "It seems that you don't understand the gravity of what has just happened. Our family will be the focus of all of the others, we will be ridiculed! I'm afraid we're going to have to separate you boys."

Kaoru's face instantly fell, and Hikaru's gaze darkened with anger. The elder twin quickly looped an arm around his sibling, pulling him close to his side protectively. "You can't do that, Father! Just because we accidentally kissed, it doesn't mean you have to separate us! We told you, we won't do it again!"

"Do not question me, Hikaru! You too have been far too close for too long! It's time that you learn to be apart! You will both be sleeping in separate rooms, and you are both grounded for a week! Stay in your rooms until further notice."

Hikaru rose, taking Kaoru with him as he tried to run from the room. A moment later arms wrapped around Kaoru's shoulders, the hands of the servants taking him backwards. Hikaru let out a cry, clutching him closer and trying to fight them off.

A cry echoed through the room as Kaoru was slapped across the face by Ryoku, sending him in a heap to the floor. Hikaru let out a shout, diving for him, only to be stopped by another servant. "Kaoru!"

"Please stop this, Hikaru!"

Hikaru turned his head, meeting the matching topaz eyes of their mother. He pleaded with her with his eyes, taking a step towards her. "You can't do this to us, Mother! We've never been apart before; you can't make us do this! It's not fair!"

Yuzuha shook her head slightly, looking down. "What you've done is something that can't easily be forgiven, Hikaru. You may have jeopardized much of our enterprises, with that simple act. I think that it's for the best that you be separated for a while, at least until this cools down. Perhaps a separation is good for the two of you, since you haven't really been apart much."

"But…" Kaoru whimpered, a hand against his reddened cheek. "Mother, please…"

"I'm sorry, my dear Kaoru, but this needs to happen. It'll be good for you. Now please, don't argue anymore with your father. Just do as he says." Yuzuha's face was sad, but she tried a hopeful smile nonetheless.

Hikaru reached for his twin, but the other was dragged off by the servants, fighting the whole way. "Hikaru! Hikaru!"

"KAORU!"

* * *

Rain fell that night.

Kaoru could hear it pounding on the windows from where he was curled up in the bed. He curled tighter, clutching the blanket around his shoulders and digging his head into the pillow. Flashes of lightening came every few moments, followed by the booming of thunder in the distance.

Unfortunately, Kaoru was afraid of thunder.

Kaoru shivered as thunder sounded again, curling into a tighter ball and squeezing his eyes shut. Hikaru wasn't there to hold him while the rain pounded on the windows, and there was no warmth to keep him safe.

"Hikaru…" he whimpered, shaking. "Hikaru, I miss you…"

Another crash of thunder sounded outside, and Kaoru could take it no more. He flung himself up, throwing the blanket to the floor. The door didn't give beneath his approach, causing faint panic to flood through his system. He pushed harder, trying to get it to give. "No!"

He turned as another explosion of thunder sounded, running towards the window. _I can't take this anymore! I need Hikaru! I'm on the first floor, and so is he, I can get to him out the window!_

Kaoru pushed at the window, managing to get it open far enough for him to slip through. The rain was freezing cold against his body, soaking right through his thin pajamas in an instant to freeze his skin. He ignored it, pushing himself through the tight gap and falling the good six feet to the ground.

He hit oddly, pain spiraling up from his right ankle before he managed to catch himself against the wall. He wanted to stop, to just give up and climb back inside, but the crash of thunder shot bolts of terror through him and he picked himself up, running towards where he knew Hikaru's room to be.

Kaoru was shivering violently by the time he located Hikaru's room, his fingers starting to go numb as he knocked on the window. It took a mere instant before Hikaru's face was at the window, and then shock and concern flooded his face.

He pushed at the window frantically, managing to force it open. "Kaoru!" Hikaru hissed, reaching a hand through and grabbing at his twin. He pulled the younger up the wall and into his room, pushing the window shut after doing so.

"What were you thinking?" Hikaru hissed quietly, starting to strip Kaoru's wet clothes off of his shivering body. The younger twin was shaking so hard at this point that he could hardly speak, trying to help Hikaru pulled his soaked clothes off of him. Hikaru wrapped a warm blanket around his twin as soon as he was naked, pushing him to the bed and piling the covers on top of him.

After he'd stripped down himself, he wrapped himself around Kaoru's shaking body, pushing the younger's nose against his throat. He flinched at the feel of his sibling's freezing skin, but pulled him close, trying to warm him. Kaoru closed his eyes, burying his face against Hikaru's collarbone, his arms sneaking around Hikaru's waist.

"You're freezing…" Hikaru murmured, rubbing his hands up and down Kaoru's back to try and warm him up faster. "Did you really need to get to me that badly?"

Kaoru nodded shakily. "I c-couldn't sleep without you… And it's s-storming…" He shivered again. "I n-needed you with m-me…"

Hikaru sighed, but he couldn't stay mad; he felt the same way after all. He too had been thinking of ways to get to Kaoru, especially after it had started raining so hard and the thunder had started up. He squeezed his twin tighter, rubbing the blanket over Kaoru's hair in an attempt to dry it somewhat.

"We can't stay here…" Hikaru murmured. "We can't let them keep us apart…"

"What can we do, though?" Kaoru whispered in response. "They've locked us in…"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "We can get out through the window. We'll leave in the morning, after the rain has stopped. We'll head to the school, okay? Stay there for a few days, just to get them to realize that they won't be able to separate us, no matter what."

Kaoru turned slightly, his eyes moving up to his twin's. "Are you sure, Hikaru? Mother and Father are only trying to fix what we broke."

"We did nothing wrong." Hikaru said firmly, squeezing Kaoru a little tighter. He reached up, tilting Kaoru's head up by a gentle hand on his chin. "If anything, it felt…" he paused, unsure of the word.

The younger smiled, understanding. "Right…" he whispered.

Their lips met gently at first, and then with a little more vigor. Kaoru whimpered softly into his twin's lips, his arms tightening around Hikaru's neck. Hikaru drew him closer, tilting his head and softly deepening the kiss. They parted with a soft smacking of lips, both breathing a little heavily, Kaoru's cheeks red.

"I love you, Hikaru…" Kaoru murmured. "I don't want them to separate us…"

Hikaru pressed a warm kiss to his forehead. "I won't let them. Now sleep, my heart. I'll wake you when it's time to leave."

Kaoru nodded, snuggling closer to his twin and closing his eyes. The warmth of Hikaru's body filled him, and the sound of his twin's heartbeat lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Running.

Kaoru kept his tight hold on his brother's hand, his lungs burning as they ran through the night. The rain had stopped earlier than they had thought, and Hikaru had woken Kaoru with hurried gestures and a set of clothes. After dressing, Hikaru had pulled them through the window and started running across the grounds.

They had gotten out of the Hitachiin estate without too much trouble, but Kaoru had a feeling that they would be found anyway. Hikaru pulled at him again, the sight of the school making him run faster. Kaoru looked up at the looming school, a twinge of fear going through his heart.

Hikaru slid to a stop in front of the school, pushing at the door. It was early in the morning, but there were already staff there so the doors were open. The two of them slipped inside quietly, moving through the school like ghosts. Kaoru tried to control his breathing to remain quiet as they headed to the 3rd Music Room, his topaz eyes scanning the halls.

Silence fell as they closed the doors behind them, only their heavy breathing interrupting the quiet. Kaoru's hand tightened around Hikaru's, his eyes meeting his brother's. "We did it…"

"Yea…" Hikaru murmured, sighing faintly. "We got out… We'll have to hide here for a few days; we should be able to keep out of sight at night."

Kaoru nodded. "Yea, no problem. We're smarter than the cleaning staff anyway." He grinned at his twin, feeling a little better at the returning smile.

Hikaru wrapped an arm around Kaoru's shoulders, pulling him close and kissing him softly. "I love you, Kaoru."

The younger sighed happily, resting his head against Hikaru's throat. "I love you too, Hikaru…"

* * *

"Hikaru, Kaoru."

The twins looked up from their seats in the Host Club, their eyes meeting Kyouya's analyzing gray eyes. Kaoru smiled faintly. "What can we do for you Kyouya-senpai?"

He frowned. "Your parents are looking for the two of you. You've been gone for two days. Don't you think that you should return home?"

Hikaru frowned, folding his arms over his chest. "We're not going to go home Kyouya-senpai."

"I know you're trying to prove a point, Hikaru, but I think that you're taking this a little too far." Kyouya said with another frown. "It won't be long before they come here during school and you get caught."

"We know." Kaoru said softly. "We just want them to realize that we're going to stay together no matter what they tell us. We're not going to let them keep us apart."

Hikaru nodded. "They can't tell us apart, they don't deserve to keep us separate."

Kyouya sighed, but let the subject go. Kaoru snuggled closer to Hikaru's side, his cheekbone against Hikaru's throat. "We really should go home, Hika. Mother is probably worried. I think we've stayed gone long enough."

The elder sighed faintly, but nodded. "Yea… I think we've done enough. We'll go home after Host Club."

Kaoru smiled faintly, glad to hear it. The last two nights had been spent hiding in the school until the staff had gone home and then curling up together in some spare blankets and clothes that the Host Club kept around. Sleeping had been a little uncomfortable, but they had managed fairly well.

As the club came to an end that day the two of them went out front of the school, Hikaru calling one of their drivers to come and get them. The driver confirmed that he would be arriving, and together the two sat on the front steps.

"Do you think they'll leave us alone now?" Kaoru murmured, his fingers slipping into Hikaru's.

The older shrugged. "Knowing Father, probably not. Even so, things might be different. Mother didn't seem as enthusiastic as Father; perhaps she's not like him."

The drive home was extremely quiet, though both twins knew that their elderly driver was concerned for them. Servants generally didn't get too close to them, but this particular man had been driving them to and from school since they were just beginning middle school, and he had heard a lot of their troubles over the years. He was a friend that both of the twins cherished in their own way. Even so, they didn't speak on the way home, and he didn't pry.

Never before had the house seemed so big and foreboding. Kaoru reached out, winding his fingers through Hikaru's as they walked up the steps. Hikaru flashed a reassuring smile at his younger brother, squeezing his hand gently.

_Don't worry; I'll keep you safe, Kaoru._

Kaoru smiled as he saw that in Hikaru's eyes, and nodded faintly. _I know._

They found their parents in the main foyer of the mansion. They had no doubt been alerted when the twins had called for their driver, and so had been waiting for them to arrive. Hikaru looked first to their father, and then to their mother. Both twins were in for a shock when their eyes met hers.

Yuzuha looked a mess. Her hair was unkempt and ruffled, her normally impeccable makeup smudged and messily done. Even her flawless clothes were wrinkled and a little out of place. Never before had the twins seen their mother look this way, and it was a bit of a fright to them both. There were even faint black tear tracks down her cheeks, left from her mascara.

Kaoru took a step forward, reaching out a hand to her. Hikaru's grip on his hand held him back, but his face saddened. "Mama…"

Hikaru couldn't hold back his small smile; Kaoru had always had a closer connection with their mother, and so it was natural that he would want to go to her. He didn't speak though, choosing to be silent in the wake of their father's stare.

Ryoku spoke first, sighing faintly. "Where have you boys been?"  
"At the school." Hikaru replied.

"And I assume you did this to prove a point." This time it wasn't a question, merely a statement that Ryoku already knew to be fact.

Both twins nodded at the same time, their faces mirrors of determination and firmness. "We won't let you separate us."

Yuzuha's voice came out in a watery sob. "Oh my babies…" She stepped away from her husband, and at the same time Kaoru broke away from Hikaru's grasp, running to her and burying himself in her embrace. She held him close, stroking his hair softly. "I don't want to separate you… The relationship that the two of you have is better than any mother could have asked for, because I know that you will never be alone in this world." She smiled as Kaoru leaned away from her, blinking wide topaz eyes at her. "You two will always be happy together, and that is what every mother wants for her children, is happiness."

Kaoru smiled, hugging her again. "Thank you, Mama."

Hikaru moved forward, standing beside his twin with his eyes locked on the pair. Yuzuha opened her embrace to him as he drew closer, smiling. "Come here, my sweet Hikaru."

The elder twin smiled slightly, and then joined in the little huddle, an arm around Kaoru and another around his mother.

Ryoku coughed faintly as the three separated, running a hand over his reddish brown hair. "I'm still not happy about this, you boys understand. However, nothing seems to have gone wrong, so I will let this slide. Just don't let it happen again where people can see you."

With that the man left, and the twins grinned at each other. That was their father's way of saying that as long as he or others didn't see it, he didn't care. Kaoru slid closer to Hikaru, and the elder pressed a warm kiss to his forehead. Yuzuha smiled at the affectionate touch, her topaz eyes sparkling. "I'm glad that you two are happy, but your father is right; you need to be more careful."

"We will, Mama!" Kaoru chirped happily, a brilliant smile on his face.

Hikaru glanced away, his gruff attitude returning now that their happy moment was over. "Thanks for understanding, Mom."

The woman laughed. "I may never be able to tell you two apart, but I can tell this; you are truly happy together, and that's enough for me."

The two hugged their mother, smiles on all of their faces. As the twins backed away they moved side by side as they headed up towards their room, automatically wrapping their hands together as they did. The door closed behind them and Hikaru whirled, slamming Kaoru to the door and smashing their lips together.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru breathed against his brother's lips, their breath warm and moist as they mixed. "I love you, Kaoru..."

"I love you too, Hikaru. I'm glad that we'll be able to stay together..." Kaoru murmured.

Hikaru grinned, pressing his forehead to Kaoru's. "Don't worry, my heart. Even if they had separated us, we would have found a way. They'll never keep us apart, and we'll never give up being together. Even if we have to leave, we'll never be apart."

Kaoru smiled, his eyes lighting up. "Never."

* * *

Okay, I'm not sure if those are really the twins' parent's names, I made them up... I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
